Meiro no chizu
by Sakura123
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Concerns Sylvia Noventa and her life as a negotiator for Vice Minister Relena Darlain and what she does when she meets Heero Yuy again.


**Meiro no chizu (Maze of the Lost)**

**

* * *

**

(Disclaimer: Bandai Owns Gundam W)

* * *

April 12th, A.C. 199: Italy, 7:00AM:

* * *

The streets of Italy were bustling with energy as people readied themselves for the fourth month of the new year without wars. Children chased each other across the streets, crowds migrated toward the market place, elderly men sat on the front of their stairs watching as the tourists were hauled over to the police station for reasons unknown to them and very few cars were seen driving along the streets heading to work or other places. Yes, a world without war and weapons did no affect the people as much as the government would have thought. Relena Darlain's new ideals of pacifism was truly a miracle sent from above.

Elsewhere in the city of Italy a young woman stood in front of a beautiful statue of the virgin Mary inside of a large white church named St. Joan. Her green eyes were smaller, with more grace and fit her face perfectly, her once short blonde hair was now eblow length and wavy.

Sylvia Noventa had grown over the years but was not as tall as the average girl was, she had become Relena's negotiator for places the European Minister could not reach at times and worked part time as the Preventer's undercover informant. Today was her birthday, she decided not to have a celebration and spend her own time the way she wanted, Sylvia was now 17. Her light green eyes sparkle had faded out a bit. The beacon of light was now just a faint glimmer. It saddened her 53 year old Grandmother's heart greatly but Sylvia always brushed it off as being nothing but a momentary phase she was going through at the time and that it would pass over in its own time.

_But it hasn't..., I still live the fact that I met Grandfather's killer and did nothing to avenge him._ Sylvia's eyes watered as she kneeled down on both knees and rested her elbows on the altar the statue stood upon, her fingers intertwined with each other and she bowed her head. "Mary, lend me your guidance, I need it now more than ever," She whispered hoarsely. "I need to know if I need to hate the accidental murderer of my grandfather. I know God says to love thy enemy and yet all my heart says is to hate him. But I can't find the strength to. Is this normal?"

Sylvia looked up at the white statue with embarrassed eyes. "I know it sounds silly but I think might have liked him when I set eyes on him; I could sense he was strong, lonely, and truly regretted what he had done. I was so angry when he told me I forgot his name. Its been so long now I can't seem to even remember his face that well. Will I ever meet him again?" Silence was all she got in response. The empty church was beginning to make the blonde uncomfortable.

There was not a priest nor nun in sight it made her wonder if she was even supposed to be inside at this time of day; she had just walked inside as thought she owned the placed and she was now afraid of getting in trouble a local church. Rising from her position she turned to leave, her green eyes laid upon the statue of Mary one last time before leaving. She straightened out the wrinkles in her dress suit and exited the church with a confused mind that tried to remember his name. It was as though her consciousness refused to do so, like there was a wall blocking her from that vital inofrmation.

* * *

When she got to her home on the edge of the city, she kicked off her heels and undressed herself down to her underwear tossing her suit onto the couch in her living room, Sylvia then walked over to her coffee table and pressed the reverse button on her answering machine. (**You have three new messages**): Sylvia was surprised, she usually got just one message three was new one for her. She opened her bedroom door and entered searching for her normal inside clothes while listening to the answering machine.

(**Message one**): _Hello Sylvia, its' me Relena, I'm in town and was just wondering how my good friend of two years was doing and if the peace-treaty for Moscow went smoothly? I hope to see you soon. Give me a call, bye!_

(**Message two**): _Sylvia its Vincent. I was wondering if our lunch date was still on the 14th? Give me a call, love you._ Sylvia giggled at her boyfriend's impulse to worry so much about little things she could remember like the back of her hand, she continued to rummage through her dresser's drawers grumbling in frustration. Where was that impressionist's T-shirt Relena had given her? Another moment past before the next message began.

(**Message three**): _Sylvia Noventa... its been awhile since we first met. Meet me at the corner of Ricker's cafe 12:00MP sharp. I'll see you there._ (**End of messages**). Sylvia had been putting her on her T-shirt on when she heard the third message and stopped with her head halfway through the hole, she stopped short by the hauntingly familiar voice, her heart skipped one beat before she regained control of her emotions. Pulling the shirt over her head she headed over the answering machine and pressed the rewind button to repeat the third message.

When she listened to it for a second time her eyes brightened immediately at the sound of the person's voice; it was the boy she had met during the war. Someone had heard her! Her prayer's were answered! No longer did her heart doubt the power of God or his angels! Sylvia paused for a moment placing a hand under chin contemplating on the time he had chosen, twelve in the afternoon was after her working time so she had plenty of time to come from work and get to the Ricker's cafe. Running her hand through her hair, Sylvia headed into her bedroom to look over the signed Moscow peace-treaty papers to see if they were in perfect order.

* * *

The next day Sylvia headed off to work with a wandering mind, she had gotten herself lost several times on the way and was almost bitten by her neighbors dog on the way out. The young woman stepped through the entrance of the building rubbing her temples, they ached from all the confusion in her mind. A woman wearing glasses at the front desk looked up and smiled kindly, Sylvia nodded in her direction before walking past her heading for the elevator.

"Miss Sylvia," The blonde turned to the woman in question. "Vice foreign minister Darlain is in the meeting room with the Moscow's governor, she wants you up there pronto," The woman said. Sylvia arched her eyebrows in question as to why Moscow's governor was at this office building, she thought they had settled the disarmament and demilitarization of their nation without dispute.

Without another word spoken to the woman Sylvia entered the elevator and pressed the button for the 15th floor. On the way she had plenty of time to contemplate over the situation in Mascow was and how it had brought her best friend Relena to Italy. Was it that Relena didn't trust her, or was it the Governer that didn't trust the EUSN? Sylvia remembered that upon her arrival to Mascow, the government officials weren't exactly kind to her; they kept questioning her presence in their homeland and why the Vice minister herself wasn't hear to settle the deal they had made. Sylvia simply stated that she was Relena's negotiator for when she could be able to in several places at once and stated with a sort of firmness she learned from her blonde friend herself that she wanted to be treated with same sort of respect that showed to the vice minister. They all snorted at her request but obliged and when the time came to settle the agreement with Mascow everything went smoothly. The moment the doors slid open to the 15th floor Sylvia stepped out and strode across the marble floor, rounding the corner she noticed a mob of reporters and journalists being pushed away from the doors of the meeting room by several men dressed in black suits.

Sylvia figured they were Relena's bodyguards. Sighing the 17-year-old headed down the hall catching the attention of the bodyguards along with the journalists and reporters. Sylvia pretended they did not exist and squeezed past them into the meeting room flinching at the blinding light of cameras, the shouts overtop each other as well. Once she got inside she made sure the door was shut tight. "Kami, what a mob," She grumbled dusting herself off.

She looked around the nearly empty meeting room before setting her eyes on Relena who looked less than happy and governor Vladen Diavlo who sat across from the honey blonde minister. Relena turned and greeted Sylvia gesturing her hand towards herself. Sylvia came up to the table with confusion written all over her face when her eyes met Governor Vladen's. "What could be the problem governor Vladen?" She asked in a business tone. Relena beat the elderly man to the punch speaking up for him.

"Govenor Vladen wants to rebuke the peace treaty he signed with the ESUN to regain his weapons because he fears the neighboring countries threaten to attack Russia," Relena said curtly. Sylvia stared at him in question, the Russian man frowned deeply unable to smother the feeling of resentment toward the vice foreign Minster and her chief negotiator. "That's quite impossible governor," Sylvia said sternly. "The neighboring countries you claim threaten to plan to attack you have all signed the same peace-treaties you yourself have. Not to mention that the Preventers HQ stationed on the boarders of your countries have made sure there was not a single weapon on either sides."

Relena nodded in agreement while Vladen simply snorted at her comment. "I cannot believe that to be true," He said. Sylvia's gaze narrowed in frustration at the man's pigheaded and distasteful attitude towards them. "Why not?" Relena asked. "Is it because you feel you are defenseless without weapons?" Vladen arose from his seat outraged that The vice foreign Minster would think of him to be so shallow minded, but her words weren't far from the truth and that's what set him off. "Absolutely not! Since we've signed the treaty two days ago rumors have concerning the colonies and those neighboring countries creating weapons had risen considerably and that is why I ask that the treaty be rebuked!" He shouted angrily.

Sylvia shook her head, he had mentioned the colonies. The very people that wanted nothing but peace in the beginnin while others on earth wanted to control and suppress them with weapons, therefore creating a war. To her this sounded more like personal hatred toward them and a nast love for warn than a rumor. "Do you dislike the colonies governor?" Sylvia asked sudden. Vlanden's face faltered when he turned to face her.

"I cannot say I favor them miss Noventa but I don't see the point to this question, I'm talking about the neighboring countries," He replied. "Just a minute ago you were talking about the colonies, nevermind the countires you live nextdoor to," Sylvia stated firmly tapping her foot. "I do not remember saying such a thing," Vladen replied tartly. The obvious lie that came out of the man's mouth made the 17-year-old shook her head in shame just as Relena stood up to speak. "Her point governor, is that this sounds a little more like a personal hatred toward the colonies, not mention that you just lied to us and I have to say I cannot acknowledge your request until an investigation on this rumor is formed," Relena was ever so calm when she spoke and her face held no fear what so ever. "You can't do that Minster." Relena raised her hand for silence, the man sputtered his anger rising more and more.

"I can and _I will_. If you choose not to acknowledge my decision and decide to act on your own, the consequences will be grave. That is all, good day governor," Sylvia almost applauded her firmness but the angry face of Governor Vladen told her not to, the two women watched as the angry government official stormed out of the meeting room red in the face. There was brief moment of flashing bulb lights from the camera and screaming reporters as the Russian man stormed outside. Once the door closed Sylvia turned to meet Relena's blue eyes in question. " I think we should we really call on an investigation Vice foreign Minster. I know you can't be too safe but if you don't," Sylvia trailed off upon noticing the Vice minster's face contort in anger, the young woman watched Relena rise from her chair and walk past her.

"Yes, we should, I did say it after call. I'm not one for bluffing," Relena bowed her head in agreement before walking off toward the meeting room's extra door in order to evade the press. "Glad I could help, friend," Sylvia whispered smiling. Relena turned and returned with a smile of her own. "Thanks. I don't know what I would do without a pece-oriented negotiator such as yourself Sylvia," Relena said with a wink. Sylvia nodded and the two women went they separate ways; Relena through the back door and Sylvia through the front door.

* * *

Around 11:45am, Sylvia left the building of internal affiars and walked down to the cafe with butterflies in her stomach. This was it she was going to meet the boy again and talk with him Sylvia could feel her heart in her throat; was she going to snap when she saw him?

Sylvia couldn't be sure of her mental status would be stable around him, even though it had been four to five years since their meeting and her grandfather's death Sylvia knew it would take much for the grief to return and someone to snap under pressuring emotions. Running her hand through her hair she checked her light weight dress suit for wrinkles or stains before entering the cafe.

The inside wasn't bustling with much energy as it used to, but there was still a steady flow of customers that visited Ricker's cafe because it was the closest cafe to get to. Resting herself at a table nearest to the window she picked up a menu letting her eyes wander a different number of coffees and lunches to choose from, she spotted two of her favorites on the menu. _Chinese noodles and Mocha flavored Java!_ She thought excitedly before catching sight of a hand holding out a plastic to-go cup in front of her face. "Sylvia Noventa?" Came the deep husky voice.

"Yes, that's me," Sylvia said unconsciously as she looked up at the person beside her. All the breath in her body escaped her when she looked up, she stared in the familiar Prussian blue eyes with wide eyes before noticing his stony face softened and he cracked a faint smile. With a shaky hand she removed the cup from his rough tanned hands giving a nod of thanks to him before gesturing to the chair across from her. The unruly haired young man sat down in the chair with a grunt placing his hands on the table.

Sylvia removed the plastic cap from the to-go cup and placed her lips on the rim of the cup taking a small sip before resting on the table. The two stared at each other for the longest of times unable to bring themselves to speak, Sylvia began to whistle quietly until he asked her to stop. She did what he asked of her and the two fell silent once more.

Unable to take the silence any longer Sylvia decided to start with small talk first. "I know this may sound a little strange but I forgot your name...," She uttered embarrassed. His expression was one of faint surprise but he showed signs of hurt or anger, Sylvia wonderded how a stoney faced young man such as himself was even capable of such emotions like the ones he just showed to her. "My name's Heero Yuy," He said, eyes closed. Sylvia's mind tingled at the memory laughing at his name when they stood at her father's grave. "Heero... that's a nice name," She said hunching her shoulders a bit.

He just nodded. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Sylvia asked nervously. Heero looked down at his twiddling thumbs before shrugging, he wasn't sure why he wanted to talk to her he should have left well enough alone and stayed on the colony. Exhaling loudly he swallowed his pride and fears as he opened his mouth to speak. "This may come a bit late but I wanted to apologize for coming onto you so sudden with a gun no less," He began. "I never meant to surprise you I just wanted to tell you the truth without beating around the bush. Its not my style."

Sylvia nodded slowly feeling the tension radiating off his body, at least she knew he regretted it. "I understand, but why are you telling me this now?" She asked. Heero shrugged glancing outside the large cafe window with wandering eyes, Sylvia took the time to memories his stony youthful features. When he turned his attention back to her she tried her best to look as though she was staring at her cup. "I guess meeting you and telling about Marshall Noventa's death bothered me for sometime and I wanted toI dunno smooth things out, put my mind at ease," Heero muttered unsure of his own intent.

Sylvia nodded with an understanding smile placing her hand atop of Heero surprising the Japanese teenager. Heero's face remained slightly impassive but the quirk on his lips wasn't hard to spot, he gazed up at her with his eyes and studied her. "I understand that, but I hold nothing against you Heero Yuy," Sylvia paused in mid-scentence. "For a while I did but I slowly got over it and tried to accept the fact that you were sorry and grandpa was still in my heart. I'm glad we got another chance to talk. And also I would like to be your friend if that's okay with you."

A faint smile appeared on Heero's face, he nodded turning his hand around so Sylvia's hand would be in his he gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'd like that," He said releasing her hand. Sylvia watched as he rised from his seat straightening his jacket a bit, realizing he was leaving she took rose from her seat but in a more panicky sort of way. "W-wait, I have someone I would like you to meet!" She exclaimed following him out of the cafe. Heero stopped at the edge of the side walk in question turning his head toward Sylvia.

"I can't stay, my flight back to the colonies will be leaving soon I've gotta be there," He said. Sylvia wanted to tell him she could arrange another flight back to whatever colony he wanted to go to but she could see he wasn't the type to stay in one place very long. "Well, okay, but just in case you wondering her name's Relena Darlian and I'm sure she'd like to meet a new friend of." Heero cut her off in mid-scentence. "_Vice foreign minister_ Relena Darlain?" He asked, there couldn't have been too many people with her name. Hell who was he fooling? He knew Sylvia was talking about. But if he obliged and met up with the honey blonde girl she would beg him to stay and he wasn't ready to see her just yet. "Yes, that's her, why?" Sylvia asked curiously. "Do you know her?" Heero looked away with a short nod.

"I met her during the war. We haven't seen each other since after she was kidnapped," He replied. Sylvia's green eyes brightened considerably. "Well, this is just great!" Sylvia exclaimed happily. "I'm sure she'll be glad to see you and." Heero shook his head quickly his heart pounding faster with each moment; he had to get to his flight before it left and talking to Sylvia was holding him up. "I can't right now, my flight is due to leave soon and I have to get there. But maybe later though," He said in the kindest tone he could muster. Sylvia looked disappointed but she nodded and let him go on his way.

She watched his long legs move with speed and grace as he jumped onto the next sidewalk and quickly vanished around the corner. Just as he did the wind began to blow harshly the young blonde stumbled sideways, she threw her arms up over her face as the wind continued to beat at her as it did so she felt something brush against her wrist and legs.

Brining her arms down from her face she scanned the area around her until she noticed something above her head, her eyes glanced upward brightening in surprise at the sight of three feathers floating down toward her. Holding out her hand she caught them as they came down onto the palm of her hand. Sylvia's eyes brightened considerably at the transparent glow they seemed to carry before looking up to the blue afternoon sky with a smile. A friend of her was heading toward the sky on wings, perhaps they belonged to him. Sylvia laughed silently to herself before heading down the sidewalk to the nearest bus stop she could find.

* * *

(END)

* * *

(Author's note: I felt the need to write a Sylvia Noventa story, because of the way she is so commonly portrayed in GW fanfictions. She's probably the second most hated character next to Relena. Author's write outside of her character and make her snobby, unkind, and grabby fingered for Heero, which would lead her to conjure up a ploy to break Heero and Relena up (in 1xR fics). Since not much is known about her I decided to write her character based on what I knew and what sort of thing she would being after she had met Heero in episode 14, not vice-versa. This story is not a interlude to _Questioning of Battles _or _Memories of the past and Christmas_.Its simply a ONE SHOT; I hope you enjoyed it. Sakura123) 


End file.
